swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Squadron Leader Talent Tree
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Starships of the Galaxy You are an expert at leading a squadron of smaller Vehicles into combat as a unit. All Talents in the Squadron Leader Talent Tree apply to other Airspeeders, Starfighters, and Space Transports in a squad you command. A squadron includes any Airspeeder, Starfighter, or Space Transport you pilot, plus a maximum number of Vehicles equal to your Ace Pilot Class Level plus your Charisma modifier (Minimum one other Vehicle). Vehicles must be able to communicate with you to gain the benefits of your Squadron Leader Talents, and you must designate which Vehicles are in your squadron at the beginning of your first turn as a Free Action. Each squadron can benefit from the Talents of only a single squadron leader. A squadron leader is normally designated when an encounter begins, but Vehicles without a squadron leader can join a squadron as long as both the Vehicle and the squadron leader are willing, and the squadron leader has not reached their maximum squadron size. Begin Attack Run Prerequisite: ''Charisma 13 As a Swift Action, you designate a single target. When using the Attack Run Action against that target, Vehicles in your squadron gain a +5 bonus on their attack rolls (Instead of the normal +2). You may have only one target designated at a time. '''Regroup' Prerequisite: ''Charisma 13 Once per encounter as a Standard Action, you can move all Vehicles in your squadron +1 step on their Condition Tracks. '''Squadron Maneuvers' Prerequisites: ''Charisma 13, Any Talent from either the Expert Pilot Talent Tree or the Gunner Talent Tree Choose one Talent that you already possess. The Talent you select must be from either the Expert Pilot Talent Tree or the Gunner Talent Tree. Once per encounter as a Standard Action, you can impart the benefits of the chosen Talent to all members of your squadron. Once gained, it's benefits last until the end of the encounter. '''Squadron Tactics' Prerequisites: ''Charisma 13, Wisdom 13, Any other Ace Pilot Talent, '''Squadron Maneuvers', Starship Tactics Once per encounter, when you use a non-attack pattern Starship Maneuver, you grant all ships in your squadron the ability to use the same Starship Maneuver once on their next turn. The Pilot of each ship that chooses to use the Starship Maneuver must make any Pilot checks or attack rolls the Starship Maneuver requires- your success or failure with the Starship Maneuver has no bearing on the success of other units in your squadron. Homebrew Squadron Leader Talents The following Homebrew Squadron Leader Talents contain Homebrew Talents compatible with Saga Edition. They may be used only with the Gamemaster's express permission. Force Commander Homebrew Reference Book: New Jedi Order Campaign Guide Prerequisites: Force Sensitivity, Begin Attack Run, Charisma 13 Whenever you use the Begin Attack Run Talent, make a DC 20 Use the Force check as a Free Action. Success indicates that in addition to the regular benefit of Begin Attack Run, Vehicles in your squadron deal +1 die of damage against the designated target. Diverse Squadron Homebrew Reference Book: New Jedi Order Campaign Guide Prerequisites: Squadron Maneuvers, Charisma 13, Any other Ace Pilot Talent When you use the Squadron Maneuvers Talent, you may choose Talents that you possess from the Blockade Runner Talent Tree, and the Wingman Talent Tree as well as the Expert Pilot Talent Tree and Gunner Talent Tree. Melded Squadron Homebrew Reference Book: New Jedi Order Campaign Guide Prerequisites: Force Sensitivity, Charisma 13 Once per encounter, you may make a DC 20 Use the Force check as a Swift Action. Success indicates that as a Reaction, you may grant all members of your squadron a +2 Force bonus on attack rolls and a +2 Force bonus to their Reflex Defense for a number of rounds equal to 1 + your Charisma modifier (Minimum 2 rounds).Category:Talent Trees Category:Ace Pilot Talent Trees